


И туда, где мрак

by miroveha



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Female Character of Color, Future Fic, Gen, Interviews, Journalism, M/M, POV Outsider, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осенью 2012-ого года Даниэла Чжоу взяла интервью у Эрика Леншерра и Чарльза Ксавье. Вот ее воспоминания о том случае.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И туда, где мрак

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where There is Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220319) by [unveiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled). 



> Во-первых, это AU по отношению к старой трилогии Людей Икс, а также рассказ от первого лица (ОЖП).  
> Во-вторых, название — это обрывок строки из «Простой молитвы», чье создание часто приписывают Св. Франциску: «...и туда, где мрак, дай мне принести Свет...»

  
_«Тогда мы не имели учителей. У нас были только мы сами — только люди, по-прежнему способные ошибаться»._

**Даниэла Чжоу  
«The Guardian», суббота, 13-ое октября, 2012-ый год**

Эрик Леншерр заваривает чай в точности как мой отец: ни одного лишнего движения, когда он аккуратно кладет заварку в чайник, и каждая порция выверена вплоть до последнего грамма. Пьет он крепкий черный чай без сахара. За наше интервью Леншерр успевает несколько раз залить заварку кипятком, выжав из чайных листьев всю жидкость до последней капли.

Я держусь несколько неуверенно, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что Чарльз Ксавье улыбается нам с Леншерром так, будто слышит все мои мысли без исключения. Впрочем, он действительно их слышит. Первым, что он сказал мне — сразу же после того, как мы обменялись вежливыми приветствиями, — было радостное восклицание:

— У вас просто превосходная мутация! Второе поколение гидрокинетиков? Невероятно увлекательно.

В эпоху, когда за чредой постоянных споров и обсуждений все яснее виден идеал телепатической этики, Ксавье с его небрежным чтением мыслей выглядит шокирующее навязчивым. Но в то же время это очень характерно для человека, который известен как один из первых выявленных телепатов. Не считая нескольких узкоспециализированных исследований по генетике, все ранние работы Ксавье по мутантской интеграции резко критиковались поколением 80-х за влияние неявных привилегий, встроенных в его социально-политический анализ.

Так что я порядком удивлена, когда после моего замечания Ксавье извиняется со всей возможной искренностью и раскаянием в голосе.

— Я делаю все возможное, чтобы не совать нос в ваши мысли и отвечать только на то, что сказано конкретно мне. Но вы думаете так громко…

Вздохнув, Леншерр решительно заявляет:

— Разговаривай вслух, Чарльз.

По моей спине проскальзывает холодок: я даже не заметила, что весь разговор шел телепатически; после этих слов я снова вспоминаю, что Ксавье, вероятно, сильнейший телепат из ныне живущих.

Он на мгновение хмурится, а затем устало проводит рукой по лицу.

— И снова я прошу прощения, мисс Чжоу. У нас теперь редко бывают другие посетители, кроме нашей большой семьи. — Его физический голос звучит как приятный баритон, едва тронутый скрипучими старческими нотками. — Возраст не щадит никого из нас, хотя мой случай довольно необычен и не поддается научному предсказанию.

Влияние старения на мутантов действительно пока что слабо изучено. Очень немногие мутанты, которые достигли совершеннолетия прежде, чем практически всюду были ратифицированы Принципы Дели по применению международных стандартов в области прав человека по отношению к мутантскому населению, испытывают хоть малейшее доверие к медицинским центрам. Старые привычки отмирают с трудом, и на то есть уважительные причины: комиссия Голдмана, на прошлой неделе предоставившая парламенту свой отчет, отметила более чем 1 602 подтвержденных случаев «грубых нарушений прав человека относительно мутантов» на протяжении более тридцати лет. Подавляющее большинство из них произошло в медицинских учреждениях и организациях по опеке; некоторым жертвам было не больше трех лет.

Я знаю по меньшей мере полдюжины практикующих врачей и ученых, которые с радостью продали бы обе почки, лишь бы получить возможность следить за Ксавье в последние его дни, словно стервятники в белых халатах. Его единственная известная нам современница-телепат, Эмма Фрост, умерла задолго до пятидесятилетия. В свои восемьдесят Чарльз Ксавье по-прежнему остается пионером научного знания, как и во времена кубинского ракетного кризиса, — только теперь он выступает в роли субъекта исследований, а не создателя собственной жизненной истории.

Интересно, каково ему приходилось тогда?

— Это было захватывающее, — сразу же отвечает Ксавье. — И в то же время пугающе. Нас называли «детьми атома», но мы были просто детьми, ищущими проблески маяка среди тьмы. Если бы тогда я знал то, что знаю сейчас, то многое в своей жизни сделал бы по-другому. Пожалуйста, поймите меня правильно: я примирился со своими сожалениями много лет назад, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы я не стал причиной стольких несчастий.

— Мы оба, — вставляет Леншерр. — Чтобы мы оба не стали.

Для многих в западной цивилизации история мутантов начинается в 1962-ом году, с Чарльза Ксавье и Эрика Леншерра: это и драматическая борьба их противоположных убеждений, согласно которым они разными дорогами пытались привести мутантов к торжеству справедливости, и последующее примирение. Только после того, как они обрели свое удивительно прочное семейное счастье, внимание общественных СМИ обратилось к другим явлениям мутантской среды — например, стипендиям для цветных мутантов, или движению мутанток-феменисток, или к документированной борьбе правозащитных мутантских организаций за право носить супергеройские костюмы.

Когда я смотрю на эту пару поверх столешницы из полированного дерева в их кухне, то убеждаюсь: они были рады уступить другим свое место в центре внимания. Годы борьбы и связанных с этим потерь оставили на них свой след — и хотя оба мужчины прекрасно справляются со старостью, как могут только джентльмены их эпохи, в приглушенном осеннем свете кажется, будто они несут на своих плечах тягостную ношу горя. Интервью все длится и длится, и под спокойной уверенностью Ксавье становится видно изнеможение; своими элегантными руками он обхватывает чашку с чаем, будто ищет утешения.

— Эрик стал вторым мутантом, которого я встретил, — вспоминает он. — До этого со мной была только Рэйвен, моя сестра. Оглядываясь назад, я удивлен, как мне удалось не сойти с ума, — многим телепатам повезло куда меньше. Вероятно, моя удача была в том, что в этом случае телепатические способности проявились задолго до полового созревания и потому казались такими же естественными, как и другие пять чувств. В конце концов, люди бесконечно адаптивны.

Ксавье на мгновение вздрагивает, а затем откидывается на спинку своей инвалидной коляски и смотрит мне прямо в глаза.

— Тогда мы не имели учителей. У нас были только мы сами — только люди, по-прежнему способные ошибаться. В нашем стремлении переделать мир иногда бывало так легко забыть, что все мы рождаемся людьми… Точно так же, как и все остальные, мутанты могут стать воплощением и лучших, и худших сторон человечества.

Автобиография Ксавье, «Под кожей», написанная им спустя многие годы после тех событий, стала фундаментальным текстом для всех социальных исследований, связанных с мутантами. Но также — что куда важней — эта книга превратилась в своего рода учебник для юных мутантов. Я помню, как читала потрепанный экземпляр своих родителей в тринадцать лет, слишком умная для своего возраста и злая на весь мир. Сквозь страницы его книги я чувствовала глубокую убежденность Ксавье, что лучшего будущего для мутантов можно достигнуть исключительно тем путем, что освобождает каждого человека в мире: отменой всех форм угнетения.

Проявление способности управлять водой не сильно изменило мою жизнь полукровки, дочери двух мигрантов, переселившихся в страну, где фанатизм был (и до сих пор остается) на подъеме. Как и у большинства других мутантов второго и третьего поколений, у меня есть вторичная физическая мутация, но также я унаследовала прекрасную темную кожу своей матери. Насмешки в духе «убирайся домой» отметили мое детство так же неизгладимо, как уничижительное «мутик» и его производные.

Благодаря якобы намеренной утечке из спецслужб, уже многие годы было известно, что Леншерр пережил Холокост. Но это по-прежнему трудная тема для разговора, особенно после того, как несколько мутантских сообществ из Израиля и США осудили Леншерра в его войне против человечества. Против человечества в целом, как они отметили, что также включает всех евреев без мутаций. Мне было бы любопытно услышать его собственное мнение, но я не уверена, что он вообще захочет говорить на эту тему.

И правда, Леншерр резко обрывает все мои осторожные расспросы. Ксавье трогает его за плечо — в этом жесте столько любви, что мне больно смотреть, — и мягко улыбается. Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, будто они мысленно беседуют между собой; возможно, даже в то самое время, когда я сама разговариваю с Ксавье.

Ксавье любезно подтверждает мою догадку, добавив:

— Мы пытаемся общаться вслух по крайней мере раз в день, но прошли уже целые годы с того момента, когда Эрику нужно было самому высказать свои мысли. Он мог быть на другой стороне земного шара, но мне не приходилось даже напрягаться, чтобы почувствовать то же, что чувствует Эрик. Неудачная шутка телепатии, о которой я не имел ни малейшего понятия до тех пор, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Говоря о «неудачной шутке», Ксавье подразумевает сильную мысленную связь, что образуется между телепатами и близкими им людьми. Чаще всего такое случается с членами семьи или давними партнерами, как в случае Чарльза Ксавье и Эрика Леншерра, но бывают исключения: зарегистрирован случай, когда сотрудница гуманитарной организации, телепат Тау-класса, оказалась связана со своей коллегой по работе.

С конца 90-х годов, в ответ на общественные волнения, появилось множество программ по консультированию и коррекции телепатических проблем. Здесь подразумевается не только озабоченность по поводу конфиденциальности и согласия на чтение мыслей, но и те острые страдания, которые испытывают после преднамеренной или непреднамеренной разлуки телепат и второй участник связи. Большинство психиатров советуют телепатам научиться создавать и поддерживать психическую дистанцию между собой и своими близкими. Один мой знакомый телепат как-то сказал, что представляет плексигласовый барьер между собой и разумами жены и детей.

Но когда Леншерр с Ксавье только построили свой дом в Салеме, эта особенность ещё в принципе не была известна, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дать начало целому направлению в клинической психиатрии.

— Когда мы узнали истинную природу нашей связи, я возненавидел ее, — признается Леншерр. — Я чувствовал себя так, будто меня душат… нет, будто меня загнали в угол. Даже если бы я решил снова уйти, у меня никогда бы не вышло покинуть Чарльза по-настоящему.

Его честность меня поражает. Двадцать лет назад такое признание обернулось бы волной антимутантских настроений, возглавляемой «экспертами» с телевидения и агрессивными колумнистами; даже десять лет назад они рисковали бы наткнуться скорее на нежеланное вмешательство, чем на понимание и сочувствие. Я ещё помню движение Простых Людей в 90-х, которое пыталось распространить мнение, что особенности в поведении мутанта ничем не отличаются, например, от поведения обычного человека с очень светлой кожей, который в летний полдень не может выйти на улицу без солнцезащитного крема.

Это была идеалистически упрощенная картинка; вероятно, именно поэтому движение Простых Людей почти что не повлияло на радикалов с обеих сторон генетической пропасти. Склонность к обгоранию на солнце, грубо говоря, совсем не то же самое, что и умение поджигать вещи одной лишь силой воли. Ксавье охотно соглашается с этим замечанием, но вместе с тем отмечает — так же, как повторял несколько десятилетий к сегодняшнему дню, — что мутанты не должны рассматриваться как бомбы. Государство обязано предоставлять им социальную поддержку, чтобы они научились управлять своими способностями.

Ксавье с Леншерром стали одними из первых мутантов, кто обратился к программе по телепатическому консультированию, разработанной доктором Сюкайной Ридван на основе ее собственных судебных разбирательств. Но, к сожалению, к тому времени стало уже поздно — мысленная связь между ними была слишком старой и сильной.

— Я злился несколько месяцев, — говорит Леншерр. — Но со временем привык к тому, что всегда чувствую Чарльза где-то на краю сознания. Так что я… мы справились с этим. Мы по-прежнему справляемся. Вот и все.

По-прежнему справляетесь?

— Мы не знаем, как на мысленной связи сказывается слабоумие и расстройство мозговых функций, — бесстрастно говорит Ксавье, будто констатируя факт. Леншерр реагирует по-другому: чайные ложечки вдруг со звоном бьются о тонкий фарфор. — Как вам известно, некоторые болезни могут вести к неожиданным последствиям для мутантов. Мы с Эриком в очень хорошей форме для нашего возраста, но было бы глупо не озаботиться тем, что может случиться в ближайшем будущем.

И что вы собираетесь делать?

— Мы разберемся, — отрезает Леншерр. Стойко выдержав его тяжелый взгляд, я повторяю свой вопрос.

Ксавье улыбается в ответ. Его слова звучали бы снисходительно, если бы не обескураживающая честность в голосе:

— То же, что и всегда, полагаю: откроем для себя новые возможности человеческого духа. В конце концов, именно для этого нужна жизнь.

Они устраивают мне экскурсию по дому после нашего интервью. Все здесь приспособлено к нуждам человека на инвалидной коляске, начиная широкими дверными проемами и заканчивая низкими полками. Ксавье мимоходом замечает, что сначала архитектор разработал дом с панорамными окнами, но Леншерра тревожила их небезопасность. Деревянные панели во всех коридорах здесь покрыты картинами и фотографиями.

На одной из них я вижу Рэйвен Даркхолм вместе с ее женой, Ирэн Адлер, на передовице «Нью-Йорк Прайд». Они обе ухмыляются в камеру, подняв вверх полотно с надписью «МУТАНТ И ЛЕСБИЯНКА, ЧЕМ ГОРЖУСЬ». Множество знакомых лиц смотрит на нас с застекленных фотографий, и каждое из них рассказывает свою необычную историю.

Ксавье останавливается возле одной из старейших подборок и ласково говорит:

— Мои дети.

Большинство фото выхватывают сценки из жизни: тут и Скотт Саммерс, ведущий гоночную яхту, и доктор Джин Грей на защите своей кандидатской диссертации, и покойный Уоррен Уортингтон III, с недовольным видом ухаживающий за своими крыльями. Джон Праудстар играет в футбол с каким-то младшим мальчиком, хохочущим от всей души. Алекс Саммерс и доктор Хэнк Маккой спорят о чем-то над раскрытыми книгами — камера навсегда заморозила их сердитые жесты на полпути. Шон Кэссиди парит посреди ясного неба, держа в руках большой знак мира. Есть и фотография Ороро Монро в молодости, которая теперь директриса Школы Ксавье для Одаренных, на сидячей забастовке.

После того, как в американской системе государственных школ появились специализированные классы для мутантов, Школа Ксавье стала принимать к себе исключительно тех детей, которые по случайности могут нанести вред себе или окружающим. Но мутанты-школьники по-прежнему сталкиваются с издевательствами сверстников, а для мутантов из бедных или неблагополучных семей их генетические отличия только усугубляют проблемы с системой, настроенной против них. Несмотря на успехи, достигнутые мутантским движением за последние полвека, борьба ещё далека от завершения.

Ксавье живет примерно в километре от своей школы. Время от времени он преподает, но в основном, по его словам, довольствуется научно-исследовательской работой. Леншерр, по-видимому, работает над собственной биографией в перерывах по уходу за садом, нервирующим в своей идеальности.

Когда Ксавье провожает меня к воротам, на небе исчезают последние отблески заката. Леншерр пристально наблюдает за нами из дверей дома, и я стараюсь не обижаться на такое обращение — теперь мне ясно, что это лишь часть того, как он видит свое место в жизни Чарльза Ксавье.

Я благодарю Ксавье за потраченное ими время.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает он. Я только-только открываю дверь своей машины, как он добавляет: — Не стоит доверять плохим советам больше, чем собственным инстинктам, мисс Чжоу. Вы уже знаете ответ на тот вопрос, о котором думали весь вечер.

В ошеломлении я смотрю, как Ксавье улыбается в последний раз и разворачивает свою коляску к Леншерру.


End file.
